


My Love

by lotwv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotwv/pseuds/lotwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie Black moves in with her uncle and cousin with her mother after her fathers passing. Will she cope with everything or will a certain hothead help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to this story, hope you enjoy.

Jodie Tempest put on her headphones as she boarded the plane with her mother Asanti. The plane would take off any minute and Jodie was not looking forward to it. She didn’t like waiting long and she definitely didn’t like sitting on a plane for hours with children screaming loudly a couple seat behind her.

She was moving from her childhood home in Atlanta to La Push to move in with her uncle and cousin; Billy and Jacob Black. Billy was her mother’s twin brother and he offered them to live with them on the reservation. Her father passed away six months ago when he had gotten into a car crash. Jodie was still devastated and now more than ever because she had to leave her home – the one with all the good memories in it. Her mother was not able to pay the rent anymore, it was too much for her alone to handle and Jodie’s small jobs here and there weren’t really helping.

Asanti wasn’t holding up as good as she used to anymore. After her husband’s passing she grabbed a liquor bottle and turned to drinking. And after they had to sell the house it had gotten worse and Jodie didn’t know what to do to help her, she tried her best but Asanti was as stubborn as Jodie herself and didn’t want any help from anyone. But she didn’t want to live on the street either with her only daughter and accepted her brothers offer.

The children on the plane had gotten silent and Jodie was able to fall asleep peacefully, hoping they’d arrive in Seattle soon. Asanti looked down at her seventeen year old daughter and smiled softly as she brushed her daughters hair to the side and kissed her forehead. She hoped that once they arrived in La Push she could start over and try to be an amazing mother, which she wasn’t always in the past.

Five more hours went by when the plane landed into Seattle airport. “Jodie, honey, wake up.” Asanti yawned and shook her daughter carefully until her eyes fluttered open. “We’re here.” Jodie nodded and put her headphones into her bag and got off the plane with the rest of the passengers.

When she and her mother gotten their suitcases back they walked through the airport looking to see if they find their family. The airport wasn’t as busy but it was still hard to spot anyone around there.  
“Jodie!” She looked to her right and saw Jacob waving like an idiot, her uncle billy next to him. A huge smile spread over her face as she started walking as fast as she could with her bags. She dropped them when she was a few feet away from them and jumped into her cousins arms. 

“What happened to you?” asked Jodie looking at her cousin. He no longer had long black hair but it was not chopped and he seemed to have grown a lot since she last some him. “Puberty I guess.” he laughed before Jodie turned to her uncle. He was still the same as she remembered him, a kind and loving smile on his face as Jodie bent down to give him a hug since he was in wheelchair.

“Billy, it’s so lovely to see you.” Jodie smiled, kissing his cheek when she stood up again; standing next to Jacob who was now a foot taller than she was. “You too, kid. How have you been holding up?” he asked, when Asanti finally joined them as well with a small smile on her face. “I’m alright.” Jodie nodded, when her mother embraced her brother. They talked while Jacob guided Jodie towards his truck, holding her suitcase for her.

“How’s aunt Asanti doing?” he asked, giving his cousin a side glance. “Not better than before. After dad died she started drinking, and since we lost the house it gotten worse.” Jodie sighed, looking at her surroundings. She put her bags in the back of the truck while Jacob helped her. Jodie looked back towards the airport and saw her mother with uncle Billy coming their way. “But she wants to get better so we’ll see.” Jodie added, giving Jacob a smile. 

“You won’t be having to think about any of that here. You don’t even have to be at the house if you don’t want too. I’ll let you meet my friends tomorrow, that includes Embry and Jared.” Jacob said and Jodie’s eyes widened when she heard those names. “I missed those goofballs so much!” she laughed, as she hopped in the back seat of Jake’s truck, her mother taking the seat next to her while Billy was helped by Jacob in the passenger’s seat.

“I got both your rooms ready. Rachel and Rebecca are at college and didn’t mind giving up their rooms.” Billy said, glancing into the rear-view mirror to his sister and niece. “They won’t be coming back for a while.” His daughters graduated the year before and decided to go to college in Florida, far away from La Push. They didn’t want to live there anymore and wanted to start a live for themselves.

“Thank you,” said Asanti. “Thank you so much, Billy.”

“Of course, Santi.” said Billy. “It’s not a problem at all. As long as you and Jodie are safe and not somewhere in the streets.” Billy said, nodding at his sister. When he heard from Jacob that Jodie told them they’d lost the house due money issues he didn’t hesitate a second and called his sister, offering them a place to live, rent free.

Jodie stared out the window, watching the trees go by fast. She loved La Push. She loved the people, she loved the rain and she loved the woods more than anything. She’d come here a lot when she was younger but stopped visiting two years ago because she wanted to graduate High School early, which she did. She was seventeen now and would be turning eighteen in four months. Her mom wanted her to go to college but she wasn’t sure about that, so she decided to take a gap year and decide then.

“We’re here.” Billy announced and Jake parked the truck in front of their red painted house, a garage a few feet away from it with a few bikes on the lawn. “I’ll order pizza so you two can settle in.”  
As Jodie got out she smelled the fresh air of La Push, rain mixed with plants and she loved it.


	2. The Imprint.

Jodie slept surprisingly well, and after taking a long warm shower she went downstairs to have breakfast. Billy was nowhere to be seen and she knew her mother was still in bed. “Morning, Jodie.” said Jacob, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate full of pancakes in front of him. “Morning Jake,” Jodie said, going to the cupboard and taking a glass before pouring it with orange juice.

“I’m going to the beach in a few minutes. Do you want to come?” asked Jacob, as he chewed with his mouth open and Jodie made a face. “Of course, I haven’t seen Embry and Jared in ages.” Jodie nodded, brushing her shoulder length black her from her face. Whenever she would visit La Push she’d be with Jacob and his two best friends. They were inseparable when they were younger but then she moved to Atlanta because her father had gotten a job promotion there.

“Alright, let’s go. I haven’t told Embry and Jared you were coming so it’s a surprise for them.” said Jake as he put his plate in the sink and leaded Jodie out the back door. They went through the woods, it wasn’t that far from the house but Jacob did warn Jodie to never go in alone; which she thought was a bit odd. She’s asked him why not but he only brushed her off and whistled loudly to six boys playing soccer in the dark sand on the beach. They were all the same as Jake, very buff and hugely tall for guys their age. 

Jodie almost didn’t recognize Jared but he recognized her and made a run for it into her direction. “Jo!” he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around in the air. Jodie squealed and hit him in the back while laughing loudly. He hadn’t put her down for a second and she was embraced by someone else, but she recognized him quicker as Embry.

“What are you doing here?” Embry asked confused but exited.  
“I live here.” Jodie said, glancing at Jake. “I moved in with Jake with my mom.” she explained, while Jared smiled. “That’s great!” laughed Jared. “Are you starting school as well?”

“No, I graduated in junior year. Taking a gap year now.” Jodie explained. Jacob, Jared and Embry were a year older than her so they graduated the same time as she did but the in Senior year. 

“Jodie, meet Sam, Quil and Paul.” Jacob said, nodding his head to the three remaining guys who were watching curiously at the encounter. “This is my cousin, she moved here last night.”

“Welcome to the reservation, Jodie.” nodded Sam, he sounded friendly but there was an authority to his voice, he also seemed to be a few years older than the others. “Thank you.” smiled Jodie.  
“Quil Ateara,” said a shorter boy but still taller than her as he held out his hand which she shook. “Nice to meet you.” Jodie said, pulling her curly hair from her face. “That is Paul Lahote, the hothead I told you about.” Jake whispered as she turned the dark figure to her right. 

“Shut up, Jacob.” Paul growled, and turned his eyes towards Jodie. The moment his eyes met her light brown ones his breath hitched in his throat. Jodie felt as if she was spinning when she looked at Paul. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment and she didn’t hear the guys chuckling next to her.

“Yeahh!” Jared cheered, laughing loudly as he patted Paul on the back who seemed to be coming out of his daze. “I – uh – I ha – have to go.” And with that he took off in the other direction and disappeared behind the tree line. The moment he disappeared from her sight she felt a pang of disappointment through her body and she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Did I do something?” Jodie asked, confused to why he stormed off like that. “No, Jodie. I’m sure he just forgot something at work and went back for it. Paul can be a strange guy sometimes.” Embry said, rubbing her arm. “If you say so.” nodded Jodie, shrugging her shoulders.

“Anyways, want to play soccer with us?” asked Quil, motioning to the ball that laid a few feet away in the sand. “Hell yeah, I’m going to beat all of you.” Jodie smirked as she took off into the direction of the ball. “No! come back here!” yelled Jake as he chased her followed by Embry and Quil. Jared and Sam disappeared into the woods as well and phased trying to find Paul.

He was only a few feet away from the tree line, watching his imprint laughing and joking around with the other boys. ‘Paul finally imprinted’ Jared laughed. ‘On one of my best friends as well.’

‘Shut up and get out of my head.’ Paul snapped. ‘What are you going to do, Paul.’ asked Sam, as he looked at the grey wolf who whimpered slightly. ‘I don’t know Sam. I didn’t know it felt like this. She’s so beautiful I can only think about her. What if I hurt her? I couldn’t live with myself. You know I have a bad temper. And what if she rejects me?’ Paul kept ranting while Jared chuckled. ‘Calm down Paul. You could never hurt her. And she won’t. I’ve known her pretty much my entire life. She’s the most accepting person I know.’ Jared said, feeling only a little bit of relieve coming from his best friend. ‘I was scared, too. When I first laid eyes on Kim I knew she was the one, I could never hurt her. You can’t hurt Jodie either.’

‘Why don’t get some rest and cool off. I’m sure she’s coming to the bonfire tonight, you can talk to her then.’ said Sam. ‘Just be yourself to her and be nice. She basically likes everyone so I’m sure she likes you too. And I could see in her face that she felt the imprint too because she was sad the moment you disappeared behind the trees.’ Jared said, trying to cheer Paul up.

Jared and Sam left to go to Emily’s, Sam’s fiancé who lived in a small house close to the edge of the woods on the other side. Paul never took his eyes away from Jodie. He couldn’t believe he imprinted. He never wanted too. But now that he did he wished it happened sooner, because he never felt this much love for someone.


	3. Chapter Three

“Mom, you coming to the bonfire too?” Jodie asked, as she came down stairs after changing her clothes into something warmer for the night. She and Jake and Embry just came back from a small diner just outside La Push where they ate dinner and Jake was on the porch with Embry waiting for Jodie to finish. “No, I think I might skip this one. You enjoy, though, pumpkin.”

Jodie nodded her head in disappointment and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, she already smelled of alcohol and it made her upset. Her mother was throwing her life away and there was nothing Jodie could do to stop her. When Jodie got outside she followed behind Jake and Embry towards the beach below the cliffs. Everyone was already there and Billy was ready to tell the Quileute legends like he usually did. Jodie had missed that, she always loved hearing the stories about her tribe.

“Jodie!” she heard her name being called and Jared came her way with a beautiful girl with long black hair next to him. “I want you to meet my girlfriend Kim, Kim this is Jodie – one of my best childhood friends.”

“It’s so lovely to meet you.” Kim said, embracing Jodie in a tight hug which she returned. Jared quickly wrapped his arms around Kim again when they let go and looked at her lovingly. “Nice to meet you too. I see you got Jared whipped.” Jodie chuckled. “You have no idea.” Embry mumbled which earned a smack up the head from Jared. They began bickering and soon chased each other down the beach.

“Mature,” Kim muttered, as she went to sit down around the fire pulling Jodie with her while Jake tried to keep the boys from killing each other. Soon Jodie met all the others, most of them she already knew but there were a few she didn’t. She met Seth, Leah, Emily and Sue. Emily was so welcoming and kind while Leah was a little bit holding back but nice none the less.

From across the fire Jodie felt eyes on her and she looked up, noticing Paul was staring at her intently. She felt excitement go through her body but she didn’t know why and she blushed slightly while looking down at the fire as Billy began to tell the legends. They were the same as she remembered, just like old times when she was little.

Paul couldn’t believe how beautiful his Jodie was. He wanted to speak with her, kiss her, touch her and be with her for the rest of his life. But he didn’t want to fuck up at the same time. He knew he had a bad temper and that he had to control it for her. He melted when she glanced up at him and looked away blushing. He was going to talk to her tonight, get to know her. That was all he wanted right now, getting to know his imprint.

After Billy was done telling the legends he and the other elders retreated back home while most of the younger ones stayed at the bonfire, laughing and talking about random topics. Jodie was sitting with Kim, Emily and Embry’s and Jake’s girlfriends – Noah and Olivia. Jodie didn’t even knew Jake had a girlfriend until this day but she was extremely happy he found someone and Embry too.

Something hit Jodie in the head very hard and she fell forwards off her seat into the sand. Kim and Olivia rushed forwards quickly stopping her from getting her face in the wet sand. “What the hell?” screamed a loud voice from behind the girls as they helped her up while Jodie was rubbing her head.

Paul wasn’t just angry he was furious and began shaking after Jared accidently threw the ball a little too hard and it went past Jake. It hit his imprint in the back of the head and he could already feel the pain radiating off of her. “I’m sorry. You know I’d never hurt her on purpose.” Jared said, holding up his hands in defense. Paul didn’t even heard what he said but was still shaking.  
“Paul! Calm down, now!” Sam ordered, his eyes narrowing at Paul.

“It was just an accident.” came a soft voice from his right and his head snapped into Jodie’s direction who had a worried look on her face. “It doesn’t even hurt.” All Paul’s anger went away as he looked into her caramel eyes and he walked over to her inspecting her head concerned.  
“He should’ve been more careful.” Paul frowned, while she shrugged her shoulders.

“Jared can be a little reckless sometimes but he would never hurt anyone. It was just a small accident. I don’t have a concussion or anything. Maybe some sand between my teeth but that’s all.” Paul chuckled at her lame joke. “You’re Paul, right? The one who ran away like a lost puppy this morning?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Paul smiled, feeling his heart melting at her soft voice. “And sorry about that, I just remembered I forgot something at work and it was just a bad timing.”

“That’s what Embry told me. But it’s nice to meet you, Paul.” Jodie said, holding out her hand for him to take. The moment their hands touched Jodie felt relief rush through her body and a kind of happiness she never felt before.

“It is very nice to meet you too, Jodie.” Paul said, never wanting to let go of her hand.

“Jodie, it’s getting late.” Jacob interrupted, a small glare on his face as he looked at Paul. “We should head back to my house. See how your mom is doing.” Jodie nodded and turned back to Paul.

“I’ll see you around.” she smiled, turning away and saying goodbye to the others before following Jake to his Rabbit. Paul’s eyes never left Jodie – he even watched the car drive away – which Jared found amusing.

“You’re totally whipped man.” he laughed, patting Paul’s back who growled at him.

“Be nice, Jared.” Kim scolded, rolling her eyes. Jared frowned and tried to apologize to her quickly while following her to their own car. “Says the one who’s most whipped.” mumbled Paul as he ran off into the woods before phasing in his grey silver wolf form.


	4. Chapter Four.

Chapter Four.

‘I don’t want you anywhere near Jodie!’ snapped Jacob as he and Paul walked around each other in wolf form. ‘She’s my cousin and she’s been through enough the past year already you don’t need to mess it up.’

‘Jacob enough.’ ordered Sam, as he glared at the two younger wolves. ‘You know Paul has no control over that just like we all do with our imprints.’ Jacob lowered his head in understanding and growled. 

He knew Sam was right, he had his own imprint and knew how it felt not to be close to her. But all he wanted for Jodie was to be happy and knowing Paul he’d fuck up somewhere.

‘I’ll do anything to protect her. I’ll be whatever she wants me to be and I will not force her into anything, Jacob. She is the most important person in my life and I only talked to her for a few moments. I can’t imagine losing her, or seeing her in some sort of pain. You know I’ll never do anything to hurt her.’ Paul whined, as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

‘Fine,’ agreed Jacob. ‘But if anything happens to her I’ll kill you myself.’

‘Now the both of you need to finish patrol. The leeches were at the border last night.’ Sam said, as he stormed off into the other direction to check on Emily. 

The vampires had been at the border for weeks now, taunting the tribe and it was making Paul angrier now that he had someone to take care off.

A few days later Jacob had invited Jodie to join him and his friends at dinner at Sam and Emily’s place – which Jodie accepted happily. 

She was sitting in their small house at the kitchen table chatting away with Kim, Noah and Olivia as Emily was cooking dinner. It smelled delicious and Jodie could feel her stomach growl in hunger.

Jacob and the rest soon joined them as the table filled with people. Paul took the seat next to Jodie while Embry sat on her other side with Noah across from him. 

“Hello beautiful,” Paul smiled down at her small frame as she blushed. “How is your head?” he became worried suddenly when she looked confused.

“I’m sorry? But who are you exactly?” she asked, her eyes widening a bit as she looked up at him carefully. 

Paul’s breath hitched in his throat while looking at his imprint. He felt pain all over his body and wanted to cry right there and then until she began laughing loudly. “Should’ve seen your face!”

“Hardy – har – har.” Paul rolled his eyes but felt very relieved that she was just kidding. “Very funny.” he added as his pack members began to laugh at him as well. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Emily smiled as she put all sorts of pots and pans on the table. She had made a lot of food and Jodie didn’t know how all of them could eat all of that, but apparently it could because half an hour later everyone was finished. She’d never seen boys eat that much in her entire life.

Jodie was laughing with everyone at the table and didn’t notice Jacob leaving the room. She enjoyed everyone’s company and especially Paul’s. She felt a pull towards him and every time their eyes would lock a shiver would run down her spine.

Paul knew he had to tell her about the tribe, that the legends were true and the imprinting. But he wanted to earn her trust first, he wanted her to feel comfortable with him and for her to settled in better before he’d drop the bomb on her. 

He had no intentions of scaring her off and he wanted her to be as comfortable as she could be getting used to the idea. He really did hope she wouldn’t reject him. That would kill him but also her, you can’t live without your imprint.

Jacob walked back into the kitchen, his skin a little paler than usual as he shut off his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Jodie, a frown forming on her tanned face as she looked at her older cousin.

“Uh – your mom – she’s in the hospital.” Jacob said, chewing the inside of his cheek. No daughter ever wanted to hear such news, and definitely not when her other parents already passed in a hospital. 

“What happened?” Jodie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

“They’re not sure. But I’m leaving right now, so come on.” Jake said, kissing the top of Olivia’s head after exchanging a few words with her. 

Jodie stood up quickly and left the house without another word; she was to shocked and upset to do so. Jake followed her and so did Paul who was extremely worried for Jodie.

“Jodie,” Paul whispered, as he pulled her to his chest as she began crying. “It’s alright, she’ll be alright.” Paul exchanged a look with Jake and knew what was going on. Vampire.

“She’s all I’ve left.” Jodie sobbed, gripping Paul’s shirt tighter in her fists. “I can’t lose her too.”

Paul softly ran his fingers through her shoulder length black hair as she cried. He felt everything she felt, every ounce of sadness and it made him almost angry. 

A vampire had done this to her mother and they didn’t even know all of her injuries yet. All he wanted to do was rip open the leech who caused Jodie so much pain and her mother too. It broke his heart to see her like this.

“Hey, sweetheart. It’s okay, you’re gonna go to the hospital and see your mom, okay?” Paul asked, kissing the top of her head as she nodded. 

“Can you come with us?” Jodie asked, looking up at him with tear filled caramel eyes. Paul shared a look with Jake who nodded his head and smiled down at her. 

“Of course, I’ll be wherever you need me.” he smiled, as he helped her into the back seat of Jake’s car and sat down beside her while she leaned her head onto his broad shoulder.


End file.
